ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (Music: Richard Strauss - Also sprach Zarathustra) (We pan up to outer space.) Narrator: For 60 years, astronauts have been traveling to outer space to do research on other planets and our solar system. But this October, 9 heroes will venture through the solar system to get back to Earth in the most epic adventure on the big screen unlike any other. (We close out to show Sebastian, the weasels and Phil; Record scratches.) Sebastian: Us? Why us? Phil: Because, Sebastian... (We close out to show Gerald, Discord and the ostriches with them.) (Music: Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap) Phil: We got flung to outer space by that giant whirlwind. Gerald: Right! So let our quest begin! MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE 2 Narrator: My Little Pony Movie 2... Discord: One last step. PONIES INTO OUTER SPACE Narrator:...Ponies Into Outer Space. Bill: That's right, space adventure! JENNIFER LOPEZ EMMA STONE NICK KROLL PITBULL AMANDA SEYFRIED JOSH GAD UMA THURMAN ICE-T SAM ELLIOTT Narrator: Featuring an all-new cast. WITH A NEW SONG PERFORMED BY JENNIFER LOPEZ Narrator: With a new song performed by Jennifer Lopez. Ernie: Perfect! OCTOBER 2020 Narrator: October 2020. Trailer 1 (We zoom in to Equestria.) Gerald: Ah, Equestria, the place where the ponies have music, magic and friendship. PREPARE Gerald: And Princess Celestia, along with Princess Luna, rule this land in order to protect this kingdom from any harm or danger that may lurk in our way. (We cut to Sebastian, the weasels, Phil, Discord and the ostriches in the Castle of Friendship with the Mane 6 and Spike.) Sebastian: Yeah! (He slips on a banana peel) Woah! (He falls down) Ow. (Gerald sighs) FOR A MOVIE EVENT Gerald: I'm Gerald, by the way, and me and my best friends have been living in Equestria with Twilight Sparkle, Spike and their friends since they found us. (sighs) This is the perfect life us. But no disasters will probably ever come to us. UNLIKE ANY OTHER (A giant whirlwind heads towards Equestria.) Princess Celestia: Attention, everypony, a giant whirlwind is heading towards us. I say everypony should stay in their houses in order to be safe. (The Mane 6, Spike, the CMCs, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, Zecora, Big Macintosh, Gerald, Sebastian, the weasels, Phil and the ostriches head to the basement behind the Castle of Friendship and closed the doors) Gerald: Whew! That giant twister will never get in here! (The giant whirlwind punches the basement doors open and is about to suck Gerald, Sebastian, the weasels, Phil, Discord and the ostriches in.) Gerald: Woah! Discord: What's happening?! Sebastian: Help! Starlight Glimmer: Gerald! Fluttershy: Discord! Gerald: Guys! Twilight Sparkle: No! Gerald, Sebastian, Phil and Discord: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The weasels and the ostriches: WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (The giant whirlwind sucks Gerald, Sebastian, the weasels, Phil, Discord and the ostriches and flings them into outer space. They get a view of the Earth.) Gerald: Woah! Bill: I did not see that coming! (Music: Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap) ON OCTOBER 2 Evelyn: Welcome to our spaceship, everyone. It's where we live and where you guys will be sleeping until we get back to Earth. These are your new space suits, and this is where you'll be sleeping. Sebastian: Oh, sweet, bunk beds! Discord: What does this button do? (He presses a button which his bunk bed sends him flying to the wall) Discord: I'm never pressing that button again. (Cut to Grayson, Marty and Zeke in Grayson's lair on Mars) Grayson: We're gonna be planning for the end of the Earth! First we're gonna capture that male alicorn, and after we blow up the Earth, we'll take a piece of Equestria, and I will be prince, and the ponies will be our slaves for the rest of their lives! Marty and Zeke: Whoo! Zeke: Hear that, guys? We're gonna blow up the Earth! Alien Pony Army: Whoo! Yeah! Alright! Yeah! THE FATE Evelyn: First, we're gonna get past this comet field. Bill: I'll go check to see if the cost is clear. (He goes out to see if any comets are coming) Bill: All clear! (A comet flies at Bill, knocking him out) Bill: Ouch. Phil: Ai yi yi. (Discord face palms) OF THE UNIVERSE Evelyn: Venus, the most dangerous planet in space. Sebastian: Why's that? Gerald: Because of molten lava. Phil: Aah! I'm not going out there! Gerald: Then I guess I'll go. (He goes into Venus and grabs a jewel) Gerald: I got it! (He gets surrounded by fire cheetahs) Gerald: Oh, perfect, fire cheetahs. (The fire cheetahs start to chase Gerald) Gerald: I'm starting to despise this planet! (Music: Jennifer Lopez - In Space (End Credits version)) WILL BE SAVED Grayson: Unleash my space tornado! (Cut to various other scenes like Gerald and Evelyn doing their romantic dancing, the Mane 6, Spike and their friends heading to space to get Gerald and the rest of the guys, Gerald, Evelyn and their friends watching cloud elephants in Jupiter) Gerald: Its beautiful! (Then cut to the battle between Giant Gerald and Giant Grayson, then cut to Discord in Mercury grabbing one jewel) Discord: Alright, I'll just grab this jewel and I'm outta here. (After he grabs the jewel, he sees bronze rams coming at him) Discord: Uh-oh. (he gets chased by the bronze rams): Why does anything I met have to chase me?! Gerald: It's because these bronze rams are dangerous! Discord: Now you tell me! JENNIFER LOPEZ EMMA STONE NICK KROLL PITBULL AMANDA SEYFRIED JOSH GAD UMA THURMAN ICE-T SAM ELLIOTT MY LITTLE PONY MOVIE 2: PONIES INTO OUTER SPACE ONLY IN THEATERS OCTOBER 2 Trailer 2 Trailer 3 TV Spot 1 TV Spot 2 TV Spot 3 TV Spot 4 Category:My Little Pony Movie 2: Ponies Into Outer Space Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Transcripts